Souvenir d'un homme heureux
by Kaizokou Emerald Hime
Summary: Pour certains, Il était un meurtrier... Pour d'autres, Il était un modèle... Pour tous, Il est une légende... Gol.D.Roger était le Seigneur des Pirates. Mais qu'a bien pu penser cet homme au moment de sa mort? HIATUS INDÉTERMINÉ
1. prologue

__Voici ma première fic'

Merci a Zombie Doll Loan qui a corrigé mes fautes

En espérant que cela vous plaise

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong>Souvenir d'un homme heureux<strong>_

Il marchait.

Entouré de gardes, il marchait. Vers son destin. Vers sa mort.

Lui qui pensait mourir en mer, mourir sur son île natale, même s'il se ferait exécuté, était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Il souriait.

Droit et fier, il souriait. A son destin. A son passé. A tout ces gens qui le regardaient passer et qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de sa joie, lui, l'homme qui allait mourir.

Il souriait à la pensée que ses compagnons étaient saufs, pour le moment, car il savait que toute personne ayant un rapport avec lui serait traquée. Cette pensée lui rappela son passé. Ses aventures. Ses compagnons.

Il crut en apercevoir quelques uns dans la foule. Il savait que la plupart des membres de son équipage ne viendrait pas le voir mourir. Il remarqua, parmi la foule, ceux qui lui portaient un regard admiratif. C'était, pour la majorité, de jeunes gens. Il eut un sourire encore plus grand : la relève était là, présente à son exécution.

Mais grand nombre des regards étaient méprisants, et, pour beaucoup, heureux de voir cet homme mourir, lui qui, juste à l'évocation de son nom, leur inspirait une terreur sans nom et les couvrait d'une sueur froide. Ceux-là étaient de simples civiles.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'enfants. Mais quand il passait à leur hauteur, la plupart des marmots reculaient et se cachaient derrière père et mère. Voir ces gosses se cacher lui rappela douloureusement son seul regret : lui, son gosse, il ne le verrait pas grandir.

Mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme à qui il l'avait confié, même s'ils étaient ennemis. Car après 3 ans à jouer au chat et à la souris, ils avaient appris à se connaître et, lui tout du moins, éprouvait un grand respect pour cet homme, celui qui l'avait traqué sans relâche.

Chaque pas le rapprochant un peu plus de sa mort, il commença à se rappeler on ne peut plus clairement son passé.

Il se rappela le jour où, bien des années auparavant, il avait rencontré son second, et c'était, à n'en point douter, son plus beau souvenir, car c'était ce jour là que son aventure avait réellement commencée avec cet homme qui avait accepté de croire en son rêve.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>En espérant que ce prologue vous plaise

La suite ne devrait pas tarder

review?


	2. Chapter 1:   Je te suivrai

_****_voici le chapitre 1

merci a tous ceux qui ont lu mon prologue

en espérant que le chapitre 1 tienne ses promesses

et encore merci a Zombie Doll Loan qui a corrigée mes fautes

sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: « Je te suivrai » Le second se nomme Rayleigh<strong>_

15 ans auparavant:

Cela faisait maintenant bien trois bonnes heures qu'il longeait la côte de l'île. Bien que sa ville natale soit près de l'entrée de Grand Line, il ne pouvait y allez seul. Le pirate s'était donc embarqué sur un navire à destination des confins d'East Blue,à l'endroit le plus éloigné de Revers Mountain, afin de constituer un équipage, tout en parcourant cette mer afin de devenir plus fort pour affronter Grand Line.

Il avait donc débarqué sur cette île dont il n'avait pas réussit à retenir le nom, deux jours auparavant. Cependant, après avoir passé une journée à la grande ville, il avait déchanté, mais, ne perdant pas espoir, le capitaine solitaire était parti à la découverte de l'île. C'est donc en marchant et en étant quelque peu épuisé par sa nuit à la belle étoile qu'il arriva dans un petit village. Il se dirigea vers le bar, pour boire un coup, se restaurer et essayer de recruter des hommes.

Lorsqu'il entra, le silence se fit. Discrètement d'abord, puis plus ouvertement devant le manque manifeste de réactions du jeune homme, des rires se firent entendre. La plupart avait un sourire en coin, mais en restait là. L'homme ne s'en formalisa guère et s'assit au bar. Il avait l'habitude de ces réactions à la vue du chapeau de paille qu'il portait. Il commanda une bière, et le barman la lui apporta en se demandant si le jeune homme était un adulte, mais, au vue de sa pièce d'or, la question fut vite oubliée. Le voyageur la but tout en écoutant les conversations des saoulards du bar.

- Dis, Paco, il squatte toujours le port, le Bourgeois ?

Ledit Paco, déjà bien éméché, se leva, chancela dangereusement, ce qui fit sourire le voyageur, puis se redressa, et, après une dizaine de secondes à manifestement réfléchir à se qu'il allait dire, répondit :

- Ouais, * hic* depuis qu'il a quitté sa famille, il a pas quitté le port * hic*!

Un autre homme déclara que le Bourgeois, comme ils l'appelaient tous, ne les gênait pas puisqu'il se débrouillait seul pour vivre et ne leur demandait rien, mis à part de l'alcool. Paco, qui s'était rassis entre temps, se leva d'un bond, mais s'écroula aussi sec par terre, provoquant les rires gras de ses camarades de beuverie et le sourire du voyageur. Il se releva plus lentement, puis dit :

- Oui, * hic* peut-être y demande rien pour vivre, mais moi, * hic* j'en ai marre de voir des vêtements pendre devant ma fenêtre, * hic* j'habite pas le front de mer pour ça! Et vous, arrêtez de vous payer ma * hic* tête ! s'énerva-t-il contre ses camarades, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les rires moqueurs, au grand dam de Paco.

L'homme qui avait posé la première question se releva en entendant les dernières paroles de Paco, et, tout en rigolant de la précédente chute de l'homme saoul, lui demanda, un sourire idiot sur le visage :

- Dis, Paco, y porte quoi comme sous-vêtements, le Bourgeois ?

Toutes les personnes présentes, qu'elles aient ou non suivi la conversation, éclatèrent de rire face à la réaction de Paco suite à la question, même l'homme au chapeau de paille rit. Furieux, Paco sortit du bar en chancelant fortement. Les rires mirent bien une dizaine de minutes à se calmer. Le voyageur but une seconde bière puis, voyant l'homme saoul revenir armé d'un bâton dans le bar, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici et il partit en direction du front de mer, accompagné, dans son dos, des bruits de bagarre et de verre brisé.

* * *

><p>- Oh, quel superbe bateau tu as là! s'exclama un homme.<p>

L'homme sur le bateau releva la tête. Il avait, devant lui, se tenant sur la berge, un jeune homme apparemment bien bâti, mais qui portait un chapeau de paille, ce qui lui donna une furieuse envie de rire. Il se retint tant bien que mal, ne pouvant empêcher le sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, et répondit à l'homme que ce bateau était sa maison. Le voyageur sourit à cette idée et lui demanda son nom.

- Je me nomme Rayleigh, répondit l'homme du bateau, et toi, chapeau de paille, comment te nommes-tu ?

Une lueur dangereuse, fugace mais violente, passa dans les yeux dudit chapeau de paille et Rayleigh pensa, quelque peu effrayé, qu'il n'appellerait plus jamais cet homme ainsi.

- Moi, je suis Roger ! répondit l'autre homme comme si de rien était, même s'il avait remarqué le léger mouvement de recul de l'autre, Rayleigh, je pense que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer !

- Destinés ?

Roger sourit. Le second homme le regarda, étonné. L'homme au chapeau de paille dégageait une telle confiance en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un comme ça.

- Rayleigh, veux-tu me rejoindre et conquérir le monde à mes côtés ? lui demanda Roger, le plus sérieusement du monde

- Hein ? Le monde ? D'où viens-tu pour me dire des choses pareilles ? Rentre chez toi et fiche moi la paix, lui répondit-il en entamant un mouvement de recul.

Roger voyait bien que Rayleigh était intéressé, mais qu'il ne voulait, ou n'osait, pas se l'avouer. Il était convaincu que l'homme du bateau était une personne en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle et totale, et ce depuis le moment où il l'avait vu. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait décidé que cet homme serait son second. Il sauta sur le bateau, sous l'œil méfiant du second homme.

- Bon, je te l'accorde, ton bateau est quelque peu petit, dit Roger en entreprenant de faire le tour du navire exigu, mais je suis sûr que, bien manœuvré, il serait capable de résister à toutes les tempêtes.

Rayleigh observa ce jeune homme qui voulait être son capitaine explorer son bateau. Roger, ayant finit son petit tour pendant qu'il parlait, rejoignit le second et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- C'est parfait, nous pouvons mettre les voiles! s'exclama Roger, presque en sautant de joie comme un gamin.

- Nous ?

Rayleigh, sentant le mal de tête arriver à grand pas, repoussa légèrement Roger et commença à s'éloigner un peu.

- Ne décide pas pour moi! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Le sourire de Roger s'étala encore plus. Il savait sa victoire proche. Il sentait que Rayleigh était presque complètement convaincu, qu'il était sur le point de céder.

- Pourquoi devrai-je me joindre à toi? demanda Rayleigh, sentant sa détermination flancher devant une telle confiance.

- Simplement parce que je te veux comme second, répondit Roger, qui apercevait déjà la lueur de capitulation dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis

Rayleigh posa sa tête sur sa main : sa migraine était belle et bien présente, mais il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Roger voyait le trouble de son interlocuteur et n'en fut que plus heureux. Poussant un profond soupir, l'homme au bateau fit de nouveau face à Roger et lui demanda :

- Quel est donc ce rêve qui te tient tant à cœur, Roger ?

Le sourire de Roger atteint son apogée : il avait gagné. Juste le fait que cet homme posa cette question voulait dire qu'il s'intéressait à son rêve! Le pirate eut du mal à se contenir de sauter dans tous les sens.

- Être l'homme le plus libre de la terre, et pour cela j'ai besoin de compagnons qui m'aideront à conquérir le monde, dit Roger avec un tel sourire, et un petit quelque chose dans les yeux, qui firent que Rayleigh céda enfin.

Il sourit à son tour. Il devait bien avouer que ce gamin au chapeau de paille avait de l'ambition. Et il se dit que le suivre n'était sûrement pas une mauvaise chose.

- J'aime bien ton rêve !

Rayleigh savait que la prochaine phrase qu'il dirait changera considérablement sa vie, mais ce fut pourtant avec un grand sourire et une lueur de curiosité mêlée à de l'amusement pour la suite des événements dans les yeux qu'il déclara, pour la plus grande joie de Roger :

- Je te suivrai, Capitaine !

Roger, ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie, sauta dans les bras de son nouveau second. Son rêve prenait enfin forme, un homme avait accepté de croire en lui!

- Rayleigh, quand partons-nous ? demanda Roger, excité comme une puce.

- Ah ça, Capitaine, c'est à vous de décider ! s'exclama Rayleigh, heureux comme pas deux.

Il venait de retrouver une raison de vivre. Il remarqua que son mal de tête avait disparu et n'en fut que plus heureux.

Ce soir là, tous deux eurent enfin une conversation digne de ce nom, et Rayleigh se rendit compte que Roger, sous ces air d'adolescent mal dégrossit, était en fait un homme plein de bon sens.

Roger quant à lui, ne regrettait pas son choix, car il savait que sa première impression était toujours la meilleure. Se furent donc deux hommes heureux qui se couchèrent sur le bateau ce soir là.

Le lendemain matin, Paco, dessaoulé de la veille, put pleinement profiter de la vue sur la mer.

* * *

><p>voila donc mon chapitre 1<p>

j'espère que vous avez apprécié

chapitre 2 posté quand le chapitre 3 sera à la correction

review? j'attends vos avis avec impatience


	3. Chapter 2: Quel bel équipage!

__Voici donc venu mon chapitre 2 de cet fic' que j'écris.

Chapitre d'ailleurs plus long que le précédent mais légèrement plus court que le suivant.

En espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

Et encore merci à Zombie Doll Loan qui prend sur son temps libre pour me corriger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2: « Quel bel équipage! » Aventure sur East Blue.<strong>_

Dans les mois qui suivirent l'arrivée de Rayleigh:

_** Max et Jon:**_

L'équipage, nouvellement formé et constitué de seulement Roger et Rayleigh, prit la mer tôt le lendemain matin. Le Second étant juste assez doué en navigation pour qu'ils ne coulent pas, les deux hommes arrivèrent sur l'île suivante plus ou moins saufs, après deux semaines à errer au gré des vagues. Lorsqu'ils posèrent pied à terre, ils mirent, en tout bons pirates qu'ils étaient, cap sur le bar le plus proche.

Lorsque les deux membres d'équipage entrèrent dans le bar, des conversations animées s'y déroulaient. Ils n'y firent pas attention et allèrent s'installer au bar où ils commandèrent chacun une bière. Alors que les deux pirates discutaient tranquillement, ils furent interrompus par un homme qui entra dans le bar en hurlant des obscénités à l'égard d'un certain Max.

- Oi, Ed, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Calme-toi et dis-nous tout, dit un homme qui s'était levé à l'entrée de l'homme hurlant.

Le crieur, à l'appel de son prénom, se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, et se dirigea vers l'homme qui était le seul debout au milieu de la salle. Tout en marchant, il commença à parler dans le silence qui s'était fait à son entrée.

- Ah, George, tu tombes bien toi! Cet abruti de Max et son fils Jon ont recommencé!, dit Ed tout en s'asseyant à la table de George à laquelle ce dernier était assis jusque là.

Rayleigh, que la conversation n'intéressait pas plus que ça, se retourna vers son Capitaine pour reprendre sa conversation interrompue. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir ledit Capitaine fixer les deux hommes et ne pas lâcher un seul mot de leur conversation, qui d'ailleurs était la seule du bar.

- Euh, Capitaine… commença le Second qui fut, cette fois, coupé par Roger qui leva une main, lui signifiant de se taire.

- Chut, Rayleigh, écoute-les parler, je crois que nous avons trouvé notre navigateur, chuchota Roger sans même regarder son Second qui, bien malgré lui, suivit donc la discussion des deux hommes.

- Quoi! Qu'est-ce que Max a recommencé?, s'exclama alors George, un regard paniqué à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Puisque je te le dis! Ce navigateur de pacotille en manque d'aventure et son rejeton sont encore partis à bord du bateau communautaire, et ce depuis une semaine, lui répondit Ed en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Nous allons mourir de faim si nous ne pouvons pas nous ravitailler!

Roger et Rayleigh, emportés dans les méandres de la discussion, ne virent pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'ils en surent assez sur ce fameux Max et le petit Jon, il faisait déjà nuit, et ils décidèrent donc, d'un commun accord, de rester passer la nuit à l'hôtel.

Le lendemain, bien qu'ils aient ramené eau, nourriture et médicaments de leur énième escapade avec le bateau communautaire, Max ainsi que son fils furent bannis de leur village. Roger, lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, courut proposer au navigateur fougueux et à son fils de rejoindre son équipage. Max, en quête de perpétuelle aventure, y voyant un moyen de parcourir le monde, de perfectionner ses techniques de navigation, et n'ayant plus aucune attache dans ce village puisque son fils venait avec lui, accepta avec une joie non dissimulée.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chenyen et Dave:<span>**_

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur l'île, après une semaine en mer, les quatre compagnons étaient tout bonnement affamés, aucun d'entre eux n'étant doué pour la cuisine. Les pirates, s'ils pouvaient encore être nommés ainsi dans leur état actuel, cherchèrent en tout premier lieu un restaurant. Et ils ne furent pas déçus: la grand rue de la bourgade était un enchaînement de restaurants de toutes sortes. L'odeur alléchante des plats mit l'eau à la bouche des quatre compagnons de route. Ils se mirent donc en marche en direction du premier restaurant.

Alors qu'ils s'avançait dans la grand rue, ils croisèrent une bande d'hommes mal en point. Roger, curieux de nature, et Jon, le suivant comme son ombre, s'approchèrent pour savoir qui leur avait fait ça.

- C'est le cuistot de merde de ce petit resto de merde! Il a pas voulu nous servir, alors on c'est foutu de son resto et il nous a cassé la gueule !, répondit un homme qui n'avait pas très fière allure.

- Quel cuistot?, interrogea Rayleigh en s'approchant des hommes qui discutaient.

Roger se retourna à l'arrivée de son Second, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ca… Capitaine, ne me dis pas que… demanda Rayleigh, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Rayleigh, cet homme fera parti de mon équipage!, s'exclama Roger en partant en direction du petit restaurant. Occupe-toi des vivres pendant ce temps, ajouta-t-il en donnant l'argent des provision à l'homme qui lui faisait face, une lueur exaspérée non cachée dans l'œil.

Le Second, irrité devant le caractère insouciant de son capitaine, prit l'argent, dit à Max qui était resté en retrait de le suivre, rappela Jon, et ils partirent en direction du marché.

- Mais, au fait, pourquoi doit-on chercher un cuisinier?, demanda Jon à Rayleigh et son père, en se tournant vers ce dernier, Rayleigh marchant devant eux.

- Et bien ... commença Max qui, pour le coup, n'en savait pas plus que lui sur la question.

Rayleigh s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face aux deux autre. Max et Jon s'arrêtèrent aussi, et attendirent que leur sous-capitaine prenne la parole.

- Vous n'avez pas deviné pourquoi il nous faut un cuisinier? Pour éviter de se retrouver à court de vivre comme après la petite fête organisée pour votre arrivée, s'énerva Rayleigh, poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

Il reprit sa marche, suivi des deux autres qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de sa colère.

Pendant ce temps, Roger entra dans le petit restaurant. Il avait confiance en ses hommes, savait que ceux-ci se chargeraient du ravitaillement et qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de mangé. Il s'assit à une table et commanda quelques plats pour le peu de sous qui lui restait. Un jeune homme très sympathique, qui répondit se nommer Dave à la question du pirate, vint le servir.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que le capitaine finissait de manger, Rayleigh vint le chercher en lui disant que le ravitaillement était terminé et qu'ils étaient tous trois rassasiés, alors même qu'il restait de l'argent. Roger sourit, se leva et entreprit de se diriger vers les cuisines, suivit de son Second. Alors qu'ils s'approchait de la porte, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, puis deux hommes, dont l'un était le serveur sympathique, sortirent en claquant la porte et en jetant leur tablier au sol.

Roger les intercepta au passage et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Dave, reconnaissant le capitaine pirate, lui expliqua qu'ils venaient de se faire virer car ils avaient refusé de servir des escrocs qui avaient alors insulté le restaurant, donc lui-même et son supérieur, Chenyen, avaient fait le ménage.

- Donc, vous savez vous battre?, demanda Roger, alors que la réponse était évidente.

Les deux hommes ayant répondu par l'affirmative, ils acceptèrent ensuite l'offre du capitaine pirate de se joindre à eux et de devenir les cuistots de bord, car il n'avaient plus de boulot, et, surtout, cet homme leur en offrait un sur un plateau d'argent, même plus la peine de chercher.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Akemi, Vick et Mick:<span>**_

- Capitaine ! Que font ces trois hommes sur le bateau?, demanda Rayleigh, debout derrière les hommes en question qu'il avait fait attacher après les avoir trouvés, endormis, dans les couchettes communes.

- Rayleigh, calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer!, dit Roger en tentant, en vain, d'adoucir son Second, fort énervé de découvrir quelqu'un dans son lit.

Rayleigh se passa la main sur le visage en signe de désespoir. Roger commença donc a expliquer la raison de la présence des trois hommes. Akemi, Vick et Mick, quant a eux, à peine réveillés, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Alors voilà…

Flash-back : _le matin même_

_Ils avaient accosté sur une île le soir précédent et avaient passé la nuit au bord du bateau. Au petit matin, et après le petit déjeuner, Roger avait attribué une tâche à chacun et ils s'étaient ensuite dispersés sur l'île. Le Capitaine, quant à lui, avait prévu de flâner un peu sur l'île en espérant rencontrer de nouveaux compagnons._

_Alors qu'il descendait du bateau, il aperçut au loin deux hommes armés se battre sous l'œil attentif d'un troisième, assis à même sol. Il s'approcha d'eux le plus discrètement possible, et observa attentivement les deux bretteurs échanger des coups. Le combat devait déjà durer depuis un certain bout de temps, car ils étaient tous les deux bien amochés et garnis de belles entailles sur tout le corps._

_- Dites, vous avez pas bientôt fini?, demanda l'homme assis au sol._

_- Ta gueule, Mick!, répondirent les deux hommes aux sabres dans un parfait ensemble, leur katana s'entre-choquant au même moment._

_Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, une lueur dangereuse des deux cotés, puis recommencèrent à se battre tout en s'insultant, et ce qui fit sourire Roger était le fait que les deux hommes disaient exactement les mêmes choses, en même temps._

_Roger s'assit à coté dudit Mick et fit sa connaissance. Les deux bretteurs ne remarquèrent pas la présence de l'inconnu tant ils étaient absorbés par leur combat. Mick apprit à Roger qu'il était médecin de formation et qu'il voyageait avec les deux épéistes pour soigner leurs blessures. Il lui raconta ensuite que, bien qu'il soient très différents, autant au niveau caractériel que physique, les deux bretteurs, qui se nommaient Akemi et Vick, étaient des amis d'enfance et que ce dernier était le jumeau de Mick. _

_Au bout d'encore deux heures de combat acharné, les deux bretteurs s'écroulèrent après avoir convenu entre eux que c'était, encore une fois, un match nul. Roger s'approcha de celui que Mick lui avait dit être Akemi, le capitaine de leur petit groupe._

_- Salut Akemi, moi c'est Roger, dit le capitaine pirate en s'accroupissant au côtés de l'homme blessé, j'ai vu comment tu te battais avec ton ami et j'ai été impressionné._

_Akemi se releva sur un coude, pour permettre à Mick de le soigner parce qu'il en avait fini avec Vick et, surtout, pour mieux voir son interlocuteur. Roger proposa à l'homme au sol et ses camarades de rejoindre son équipage, ce qu'Akemi accepta à condition qu'il fut le chef de la flotte, après le Capitaine et le Second bien entendu, condition que Roger accepta au vues des capacités de combat du jeune homme. _

_Les quatre comparses rejoignirent ensuite le bateau où, à peine arrivés aux couchettes, les deux amis, épuisés et vidés de leurs forces suite à leur combat, s'endormirent, suivis du jeune médecin, éreinté par la tension dudit combat. Le reste de l'équipage arriva peu de temps après et ils mirent les voiles pour l'île suivante, n'ayant plus rien à faire sur celle-ci._

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire, conclut Roger, j'ai tout simplement oublié de vous en parler quand vous êtes revenu.

- Dites, vous voudriez bien nous détacher maintenant?, demandèrent Akemi et Vick en même temps, parfaitement réveillés cette fois.

- S'il vous plaît, ajouta Mick, car son frère et son ami avaient oublié de le dire.

Rayleigh demanda à Jon et Dave de détacher les trois hommes et, après des excuses et des présentations en bonne et due forme, le petit navire, où ils étaient de plus en plus à l'étroit, reprit sa route tranquillement, en direction de la prochaine île.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Key, Andy et Jaz:<strong>_

- Pfiou, on l'a échappé de peu. Dites donc, Capitaine, on fait quoi maintenant?, demanda Mick qui avait fini de soigner tout le monde, plus ou moins blessé après le gros temps qu'ils venaient d'essuyer.

Roger ne répondit pas tout de suite: il regardait le petit bateau avec désespoir. Il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient eu de la chance d'arriver sur l'île au moment ou la tempête commençait. Mais maintenant, la petite embarcation qui leur servait de navire n'était plus en état de naviguer, et Roger en était très contrarié.

Cachés derrière un arbre, trois hommes observaient l'équipage qui venait de réchappé de peu à la tempête. Le plus grand des trois, un ingénieur naval, se dit que ces hommes devaient être fous pour voyager à autant sur un si petit bateau. Il se demanda qui était donc le capitaine de cette embarcation et observa les hommes sur la plage. Il en vit un qui avait l'air autoritaire et pensa que c'était lui, mais quand ce même homme se tourna vers l'homme au chapeau de paille et l'appela «Capitaine» l'ingénieur comprit mieux la raison du naufrage. Voyant un mouvement vers leur direction, l'ingénieur ordonna le repli, et les trois voyeurs retournèrent au village.

Roger, se sentant observé depuis un moment, se leva alors et se dirigea vers le bosquet au bord de la plage. Les huit autres se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la raison du départ du capitaine en plein milieu de la conversation. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il n'y avait personne. La pluie s'étant arrêtée et l'air étant chaud, les naufragés décidèrent de dormir sur la plage, après y avoir étendu les couvertures du bateau.

Le lendemain, Roger, s'étant réveillé le plus tôt, partit seul à la découverte de l'île. Il arriva dans un petit village où il aperçut un magnifique bateau, trois fois plus grand que leur ancien navire. Il chercha à savoir à qui appartenait ce bateau. On lui indiqua une petite maison, où il alla frapper après avoir remercié l'homme qui l'avait renseigné.

L'ingénieur se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure-là. Il fut donc bien surpris de se retrouver avec l'homme au chapeau de paille devant sa porte, tout sourire.

- Salut, je suis Roger! On m'a dit que le bateau au port était le tient, or j'ai besoin d'un navire, et je pensais te l'acheter, ou t'engager dans mon équipage si tu refusais de le vendre, lui dit l'homme à la porte, avec un tel sérieux que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'ingénieur ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Roger attendit que l'homme se calme. Une fois sa crise de fou rire passé, l'ingénieur regarda l'étranger plus attentivement. Cet homme au chapeau de paille voulait lui achetez son bateau. Or l'idée de naviguer sur les mers plaisait bien à l'ingénieur et il répondit au capitaine pirate qu'il acceptait de faire parti de son équipage car il ne voulait pas vendre son bateau. Roger sourit, son équipage passait à dix membres.

- Mais au fait comment tu t'appelles?, demanda Roger en remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore demandé.

- Moi c'est Key, et je suis ingénieur, répondit l'homme.

Roger demanda ensuite plus d'informations sur le bateau qui serait désormais leur nouvelle maison à eux tous.

- Mon bateau s'appelle le _Wanted Moonlight_, et mes deux camarades, qui te rejoindront aussi car le bateau est autant à eux qu'à moi, s'appellent Andy et Jaz et sont canonniers, lui répondit Key avec un grand sourire devant la joie de son nouveau Capitaine.

Ils firent un arrêt au marché où Roger s'acheta un autre chapeau que le sien de paille car il savait que, dans pas longtemps, il serait recherché, et il ne voulait pas perdre son chapeau de paille dans une bataille, car ce chapeau avait, d'une certaine manière, une grande valeur à ses yeux.

Lorsque Roger revint sur la plage où il avait laissé ses compagnons, il les trouva réveillés et leur expliqua alors qu'ils avaient un nouveau bateau qui n'attendait plus qu'eux, ainsi que trois nouveaux compagnons, ce qui augmentait le nombre de membres dans l'équipage à douze.

L'Amiral en Chef de la Marine, à qui on avait rapporté qu'un jeune pirate réunissait un équipage à un rythme très rapide sur East Blue, demanda à se qu'il soit surveillé. Un avis de recherche fut émis pour que la surveillance sur l'équipage du jeune pirate soit renforcé, mais pas rendu public, du moins mondialement.

Surveillance qui fut inutile car l'équipage se fit quelque peu oublier pendant les dix années suivantes, Roger ne voulant pas de problèmes le temps qu'ils apprennent à bien se battre. En dix ans de temps, les Roger Pirates explorèrent de nombreuses îles, voguant sur tout East Blue, se faisant doucement mais sûrement un nom, sans violence, mais aucun nouveau membre ne fut admis, sur ordre du Capitaine, bien que beaucoup d'homme venant d'autre mers voulurent les rejoindre. Mais, il y a maintenant quatre ans, le Capitaine apprit une terrible nouvelle, une nouvelle qui changea son destin.

* * *

><p>Je suis certaine que certain pense que ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup d'importance mais il est fait pour poser les base de l'histoire.<p>

Si le manque de description physique vous paraît flagrant, c'est qu'il est faits exprès, je préfère laisser libre court à votre imagination.

Review? J'attend vos avis avec impatience!


	4. Chapter 3: Le Capitaine est malade!

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je vous présente mon chapitre 3, bien que le 4ème soit encore en cours d'écriture. Effectivement, du fait des vacances, du manque d'inspiration et d'un certain nombre d'autres facteurs, je ne poste que maintenant.

Vous me voyez fort désolée de se retard, en espérant que cette histoire plaise toujours autant que cela avait l'air d'être le cas.

Beta lectrice : Je lui dois mon histoire, car si elle ne me corrigeait pas,  
>mon texte serait pire qu'un torchon bourré de fautes d'orthographe.<p>

Je vous prie de l'acclamer, haut et fort, j'ai nommée : Zombie Doll Loan.

Sur-ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : « Le Capitaine est malade » Vivre sans regrets.<strong>_

11 ans après la constitution de l'équipage :

Cela faisait onze ans que les douze membres de l'équipage des Roger Pirates naviguaient ensembles, mais ils n'étaient vraiment connus que depuis peu de temps. Il faut dire que Roger ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec les autorités, jusqu'au jour où, il y avait de cela un an, lors d'une halte, Roger ordonna à ses hommes de détruire la base de la Marine de l'île. Ses compagnons, étonnés, lui demandèrent la raison de son soudain revirement.

- Un de leurs mousses a mal parlé à Jon alors que j'étais présent. Par conséquent, en représailles, leurs base sera détruite car ce Marine a insulté mon camarade !, déclara Roger, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Les hommes de l'équipage sentirent leurs cœur se serrer aux paroles de leur Capitaine, et c'est avec un regain d'énergie phénoménale qu'ils détruisirent allègrement la base de la marine. C'est à ce moment que Roger fut déclaré être une menace par et pour le Gouvernement, et que son avis de recherche fut rendu public mondialement. Jusque maintenant, bien que recherché, son avis de recherche n'était pas diffusé partout.

**Roger « le Démon » **: recherché pour 150 millions de Berry, mort ou vif.

Beaucoup furent étonnés de voir une prime si élevée sur la tête d'un homme dont ils n'avaient quasiment jamais entendu parler. Un journaliste dévoila alors des dossiers sur Roger qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser à la Marine. Et devant ces tristes exploits, les civils prirent peur : Roger, dit « le Démon », faisait « la tête au carré » à toute personne qui s'en prenait à un membre de son équipage, que se soit tout aussi bien en le blessant, l'insultant, ou même juste en le regardant de travers.

Il était vrai que, jusque là, si Roger ne s'en était pas pris à la Marine, celle-ci avait dépassé les bornes en insultant son compagnons de « petit pirate de merde ». Le sang de Roger n'avait fait qu'un seul tour à l'entente de l'insulte; il devint officiellement, du moins mondialement, une menace car il détruisit plus de la moitié de la base à lui tout seul. Depuis, sa prime avait quasiment doublée, elle était actuellement de 275 millions de Berry.

* * *

><p>- Capitaine ! Cette île a l'air super !, s'exclama Dave qui était posté à l'avant du navire.<p>

Roger s'approcha du jeune homme et observa l'île en question. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais paraissait très accueillante; les gens devait sûrement y être sympathiques.

- Et, de plus, le bois, de ce que j'en vois, a l'air de bonne qualité. Il devrait y avoir des charpentiers, sur cette l'île, dit Key qui était aux cotés de Dave.

- C'est vrai que notre bon vieux Moonlight aurait besoin de quelques réparations, surtout si on veut aller sur Grand Line, ajouta Jon qui n'était pas très loin.

Roger leur accorda qu'ils avaient raison : dans l'état actuel du navire, ils ne feraient pas long feu sur cette mer qui avait la réputation d'être très capricieuse. Le Capitaine ordonna donc un arrêt à durée indéterminée, pour permettre aux hommes de se reposer, mais le plus court possible, dans le but de se préparer à affronter cet océan fort dangeureux.

Une fois débarqués, Key, accompagné d'Akemi et Vick, s'en furent quérir l'aide d'un hypothétique charpentier, si tel homme il y avait sur cette île. Roger, quant à lui, partit à la découverte de l'île, laissant son Second s'occuper du reste. Rayleigh ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude maintenant.

Après avoir mit pied à terre, Roger se dirigea vers la forêt avec l'espoir de pouvoir s'y promener longuement sans être dérangé, car il savait qu'ils n'auraient plus de halte digne de ce nom avant longtemps. La forêt était agréable, le temps était clément et la faune et la flore semblaient on ne peut plus épanouies.

Mais alors qu'il marchait, le capitaine pirate commença à se sentir mal. Ce n'était pas grand chose au début, mais ça alla de mal en pis. Pris de vertige, Roger s'appuya, ou plutôt s'écroula, contre un arbre. Le monde tournait dangereusement autour de lui, et, alors qu'il crut apercevoir une ombre approcher, auréolée de feu, Roger perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le pirate revint à lui, force lui fut de constater qu'il avait quitté la forêt. Épuisé par son récent malaise, Roger referma les yeux et écouta les bruits de la cahute : deux hommes étaient à la porte, en accueillant un troisième. Ses hôtes et leur invité se dirigeant manifestement vers la pièce où il était, Roger fit l'effort de rouvrir les yeux. Il vit donc entrer deux jeunes hommes, un roux et un autre avec des cheveux bleus, ainsi qu'un vieil homme qui devait sûrement être l'invité.<p>

- Voilà donc notre homme, dit le vieillard en s'approchant de Roger.

Le vieil homme approcha son stéthoscope du torse du capitaine pirate, qui le regardait faire sans pouvoir bouger, impuissant, épuisé.

- Je suis médecin, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, crut bon de préciser le vieillard.

Il fit d'abord un examen rapide, puis ils demanda au roux et à celui aux cheveux bleus de sortir, afin de faire un examen plus poussé, selon ses dires. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que leurs hôtes du moment était partis, le médecin se tourna vers Roger.

- Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Aux vues de votre sourire, je constate que oui, dit le médecin devant le sourire résigné de Roger, qui détestait se sentir si faible et si vulnérable.

Oui, il savait, et ce depuis son enfance. Il était, doucement mais sûrement, rongé par une maladie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais il ne pensait pas atteindre la phase terminale aussi vite, et surtout que se soit si violent qu'il s'en écroulerait.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, dit le médecin en secouant la tête.

- Je sais, Doc', donnez-moi juste de quoi récupérer de l'énergie afin de rejoindre mes compagnons, dit Roger, un grand sourire appliqué sur le visage, mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne trompa pas le médecin.

Ce dernier lui fit donc une ordonnance, et, après l'avoir fait porter par un des jeunes hommes à la pharmacie du village, revint vers Roger qui voulait lui demander quelque chose.

- Dîtes-moi, Doc', vous me donnez combien de temps, environ ? demanda Roger qui semblait lutter contre la fatigue.

Le docteur regarda cet homme condamné et essaya d'évaluer son temps de vie restant.

- Je vous donne quatre ans, voir peut-être cinq. Mais vos souffrances seront terribles, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, mon cher, répondit le médecin alors qu'il s'apprêtait a sortir.

Roger sourit, soulagé. Ses homme pourraient encore compter sur lui quelque temps.

- Merci, docteur, soupira le capitaine en s'endormant, épuisé, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>- Vous êtes sûr ? Laissez au moins le Second le voir, c'est quand même notre capitaine !<p>

Vick ? Ou Mick ? Que faisaient-ils ici? Roger émergeait doucement de son sommeil sans rêve et se posa diverses questions : quelle heure était-il ? Y avait-il quelque choseà manger ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que son équipage faisait ici ?

- Non, nous sommes désolés, le médecin a demandé un repos complet pour cet homme durant encore deux jours !, répondit un autre homme dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

Encore deux jours ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Roger s'agita sur sa paillasse, pas tout à fait réveillé, et se retourna. Au même moment, un faisceau de lumière apparut dans la pièce. Une ombre, auréolée de feu, comme dans la forêt, s'approcha de lui. Le capitaine plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et reconnut le jeune roux. Ce dernier, voyant que Roger était réveillé, s'inclina et s'approcha de lui, les bras encombrés d'un plateau.

- Vous allez mieux, Capitaine ? demanda le roux en posant le plateau qu'il tenait sur la petite table.

- Dis, pourquoi m'appelles-tu capitaine ? demanda Roger, pris de court par la manière dont le jeune homme lui avait parlé.

Le roux regarda Roger avec une lueur d'amusement et de respect dans les yeux. Son visage se couvrit d'un léger sourire devant la confusion de l'homme allongé.

- Et bien parce que c'est votre rang, non ? Vos camarades disent qu'ils veulent vous voir et que vous êtes leur Capitaine, répondit le jeune homme sans se départir de son petit air amusé, mais respectueux.

- Comment te nommes-tu ? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je endormi ? demanda Roger , souriant à l'idée que tous ses compagnons étaient présents derrière la porte.

- Je m'appelle Shanks, et cela fait près d' une semaine que vous dormez, répondit le roux en entamant un mouvement pour repartir.

Roger le regarda, choqué, ne voulant pas comprendre les paroles de Shanks : lui, dormir près de sept jours ? Il demanda plus d'informations sur ce que le médecin avait dit au moment de son départ.

- Le docteur Cra a dit que vous deviez vous reposez pendant neuf jours, et que personne, mis à part nous pour vos soins, ne devait s'approcher de vous, répondit Shanks, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait tant perturber le capitaine pirate.

- Moi ? Dormir une semaine ? Et si mes homme s'étaient fait attaquer ? Et si mes hommes avaient eu besoin de moi ? commença à paniquer Roger.

Shanks essaya de le calmer mais le pirate ne dédramatisait pas : il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné son équipage, et ce pendant une semaine ! Le roux demanda alors au Second de Roger d'entrer, et son ami, voyant l'état de panique extrême du capitaine des pirates, ne protesta pas contre cette violation des règles du docteur.

Rayleigh, aidé de Shanks, mit plus de deux heures à calmer son capitaine qui ne lui faisait que des excuses sur sa conduite impardonnable. Rayleigh, lui ayant expliqué par a+z que tout allait bien pour eux, que les villageois les avaient même accueillis sans problème, du moment qu'ils ne causaient pas d'ennuis, Roger se calma enfin. Après sa crise de panique, épuisé et extrêmement fatigué, le malade se rendormit et ce pour encore trois jours, où il oscilla constamment entre conscience et inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, revigoré, quelque peu fatigué et légèrement affaibli, après plus de dix jours de délires, mais fort de ses convictions et de cette expérience, Roger se promit de tout faire pour ne plus jamais laisser son équipage comme il venait de le faire et de vivre sa vie à fond, sans aucun regret. Ou du moins de continuer dans cette optique car il le faisait déjà. Il se dit aussi qu'il devait remercier les deux jeunes qui l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine.

* * *

><p>Toc ! Toc ! Toc !<p>

Shanks fut réveillé de sa sieste par des coups à la porte. Encore endormi, il se leva et alla ouvrir en grommelant contre la visite importune et le visiteur. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut le capitaine Roger, sa mauvaise humeur fut bien vite oubliée, remplacée par de la joie et de l'admiration. Il invita le pirate à entrer au même moment où celui aux cheveux bleus arrivait dans la pièce, lui aussi de mauvaise humeur, mais de même que Shanks, elle fut vite oubliée à la vue du visiteur.

- Capitaine Roger, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Shanks en prenant place dans un fauteuil et en invitant le capitaine à faire de même.

Roger s'assit dans le fauteuil avancé par l'autre garçon, attendit, et, lorsque ce dernier se fut assis à son tour, il leur dit qu'il avait une question à leur poser.

-Une question ? demandèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

- Oui, une question : voudriez-vous faire partis de mon équipage ? interrogea Roger, un petit sourire en coin.

- Baggy, on va devenir des pirates ! s'écria le roux en sautant sur son camarade, ce qui les fit tous deux tomber à terre.

- Oui, Shanks, c'est super, mais laisse-moi respirer, je t'en prie ! répondit Baggy, écrasé par le poids de son compagnon.

Devant tant d'enthousiasme de la part des jeunes hommes, Roger éclata de rire. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et, droits comme des piquets, dirent, les yeux brillant d'admiration et de respect pour l'homme qui se tordait de rire devant eux :

- C'est avec joie que nous acceptons de rejoindre votre équipage, Capitaine !

- Je vous aime bien les p'tit gars ! déclara Roger, toujours en riant.

Ensuite, le Capitaine, ayant reprit son sérieux, se tourna vers le roux.

- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé, n'est-ce pas, Shanks ? demanda Roger, redevenu grave et sérieux.

- Ou... Oui, Capitaine, mais je ne pensais pas vous en avoir parlé, répondit Shanks.

- Non, effectivement tu ne m'en as rien dit je l'ai deviné, sourit Roger devant la gêne manifeste du jeune homme.

Roger dit ensuite que, une fois sur le bateau, et son élocution terminée, Shanks devrait venir le voir dans sa cabine.

- Bien Capitaine ! répondit le roux, se demandant bien ce que pourrait lui dire le pirate.

Ils prirent ensuite tous trois la route du port où ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipage, ainsi qu'un navire presque flambant neuf. Roger rassembla tout le monde sur lepont et commença son discours :

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai été absent pendant une dizaine jours. J'espère ne pas vous avoir causé trop de problèmes. Je vais vous expliquer après la raison de mon absence, mais laissez-moi d'abord vous présenter vos deux nouveaux compagnons : Shanks et Baggy, qui, à partir de maintenant, font partit de l'équipage ! déclara Roger.

Il passa ensuite la demi-heure suivante à expliquer les raisons de son absence, et à interdire formellement à tout membre de son équipage de l'aider dans quoi que ce soit, sauf s'il le demandait lui même.

- Le bateau étant réparé, c'est avec joie que je vous annonce que nous mettons le cap sur Grand Line ! Et nous la conquerrons, car ainsi nous serons les hommes les plus libres du monde ! J'attends de vous que vous viviez votre vie à fond et sans regrets ! finit Roger, et tous ses hommes hurlèrent de joie.

Ce soir, il y aura une grande fête, autant en l'honneur des nouveaux compagnons que du départ imminent pour Grand Line, pensa Chenyen, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine dans le but de préparer le festin annoncé, suivi de Dave.

Le capitaine, un sourire aux lèvres devant la joie de son équipage, se retira dans sa cabine, précédant Shanks et Rayleigh. Il s'approcha du coffre qui était au fond de la pièce.

- Capitaine, que vouliez-vous me dire ? demanda Shanks, n'osant pas avancer dans la cabine de son supérieur.

- Shanks, approche, dit Roger, retourné, en train de chercher quelque chose dans le coffre.

- Capitaine, vous êtes sûr ? Ça a beaucoup de valeur pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda son Second.

- Justement Rayleigh, et je pense que c'est la meilleure manière de remercier ce jeune homme, dit Roger en se retournant pour faire face à Shanks, un chapeau de paille dans les mains.

Roger expliqua ensuite à Shanks que, quand il avait son âge, il avait sauvé un homme, et que cet homme, en signe de reconnaissance, lui avait donné son chapeau de paille. Shanks sentit que son cœur allait exploser : le cadeau, _ce _cadeau, représentait la reconnaissance du capitaine envers lui. Certains auraient voulu de l'or ou des diamants, mais lui, il ne voulait rien; et voilà que Roger lui offrait son précieux chapeau.

- Je vous promets d'en prendre le plus grand soin, Capitaine ! dit Shanks, en vissant le chapeau sur sa tête.

- Et je sais que tu le feras, Shanks ! répondit Roger devant l'air de joie extrême qu'affichait le visage du jeune roux.

Ce soir là, la fête dura très longtemps et fut extrêmement joyeuse : les hommes s'amusaient comme jamais, et le port résonnait de chansons plus ou moins recommandables. Le lendemain, malgré que la fête ne se soit terminée à peine deux heures auparavant, le bateau pirate mit les voiles à l'aube, emportant à son bord quatorze hommes heureux de vivre et d'être là, en direction de Grand Line, des rêves plein la tête dont un, principal, qui était d'être les hommes les plus libres du monde.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc pour le chapitre 3.<p>

Encore une fois, désolée pour ce retard.

Le chapitre 4 devrait suivre dans les deux semaines je pense.

J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire! Review? Votre avis est important, amis lecteurs!

Bien à vous,

K.H., Princesse Romancière ;)


	5. Chapitre 4: Je vois Grand Line!

Bien le bonjour, ou le bonsoir, ami(e)s lecteurs, lectrices.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ce retard si grand. Ayant eu quelques problèmes familiaux assez graves, je n'étais pas en mesure, ni dans l'état d'esprit convenable, d'écrire ce chapitre.

Je me rappelle parfaitement avoir plus ou moins promis ce chapitre pour environ deux semaines après la parution du dernier, et voilà bien presque cinq mois qui se sont écoulés. Je ne vous fais donc pas de promesse quant à la parution du chapitre 5. Soyez assurés que je ferais tout pour qu'il paraisse avant la fin de l'année 2012, ainsi que les chapitres 6, 7 et, peut-être 8. Je ne suis pas en mesure actuellement de dire si cette histoire sera finie d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine.

Bêta lectrice : Je lui dois mon histoire, car si elle ne me corrigeait pas,  
>mon texte serait pire qu'un torchon bourré de fautes d'orthographe.<p>

Je vous prie de l'acclamer, haut et fort, j'ai nommée : Zombie Doll Loan.

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

Ps juste pour Loan : Encore désolée des trésors de patience que je t'ai forcée à déployer et encore merci de corriger ma fic'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4: « Je vois Grand Line ! » Le cap des Jumeaux.<strong>_

Environ un mois après l'arrivée de Shanks et Baggy:

- Capitaine, vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester plus longtemps ? C'est quand même votre ville natale ! dit Rayleigh, sans trop de convictions.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais l'air qu'il affichait convainquit en grande partie son Second qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Roger se perdit dans la contemplation de son équipage qui exécutait des manœuvres tellement quotidiennes que ses hommes les faisaient presque par instinct, comme une seconde nature, et, seulement après que le navire soit en pleine mer, il se tourna vers Rayleigh dans l'optique de lui répondre. Après avoir quitté l'île où ils avaient embarqué Shanks et Baggy, leur bâtiment avait fait cap sur Grand Line, et le pirate savait que l'équipage devrait passer par Logue Town, qui était la ville qui marquait symboliquement l'entrée de Grand Line. Le Capitaine savait aussi que son capitaine en second lui poserait cette question, et sa réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

- Tu sais, Rayleigh, il y a longtemps que plus rien ne me rattache à cette île. Donc, nous faisons comme pour n'importe quelle île : on s'arrête, on ravitaille, on rafistole si besoin, et on repart, ni vus ni connus, répondit le Capitaine, d'une voix sûre où ne perçait aucune émotion.

Roger, sans s'en rendre compte, eut alors une expression lointaine, et la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux ne trompa pas son premier compagnon malgré ses dires, l'homme avait encore un certain attachement pour cette île, c'était indéniable. C'était quand même la terre qui l'avait vu naître et grandir.

Au même moment, Jon arriva vers eux en courant. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de son supérieur, le salua et commença à parler, haletant.

- Capitaine, le cap est verrouillé, comme vous l'aviez demandé, dit le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine, qui s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs sans s'en rendre compte, reprit pied dans la réalité et sourit au jeune homme devant lui.

- Bien, dit à ton père de rester à la barre. Il viendra me rejoindre plus tard dans ma cabine pour les instructions. Et sonne l'ordre de rassemblement pour les autres, dit Roger.

Jon acquiesça, resalua son supérieur et repartit vers l'avant du bateau pour exécuter les directives. Le second navigateur revint vers son père, transmit l'ordre du Capitaine, puis repartit dans l'autre sens pour exécuter le reste des instructions. Roger se dirigea vers le pont supérieur, suivit de Rayleigh, afin d'être clairement entendu. Une fois qu'ils furent tous présents, le Capitaine observa ses hommes.

Max, la quarantaine bien passée de quelques années, à la barre, conformément aux ordres, et son fils, Jon, la vingtaine passée depuis peu, qui jetait nerveusement, et souvent, des regards à la barre où son père maintenait le cap tant bien que mal à cause de la tempête qui s'intensifiait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore là.

Chenyen, près de la cinquantaine, bon cuistot et bon mangeur malgré une apparence plutôt filiforme, et Dave, la trentaine atteinte depuis peu, pas très loin de la porte de la cuisine dont ils étaient sortis à l'entente du signal de rassemblement.

Andy, à peine plus jeune que Chenyen, et Jaz, légèrement plus vieux que Max, devant la porte de la cale où ils se trouvaient juste avant, en train de briquer les canons aux vues des futures batailles.

Akemi, encore loin des vingt-neuf ans, et Vick, bientôt vingt-huit ans, près du mat principal, où ils roupillaient à peine deux minutes auparavant, une main sur leurs sabres.

Mick, le même age que son jumeau, sa trousse de soin à la main, car il était en train d'en faire l'inventaire, pas très loin de ce dernier et de son ami.

Key, à peine plus âgé que le trio, se tenait pas très éloigné du jeune médecin, car il s'était rapidement lié à ce dernier, et bien que les deux jeunes l'ignoraient, tout l'équipage savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, mais personne ne leur avait jamais rien dit, si ce n'était Roger pour leur demander de rester discrets.

Les deux petits nouveaux, Shanks et Baggy, affichant tous les deux seize ans au compteur, fraîchement arrivés dans l'équipage, et plein d'entrain à l'idée de naviguer sur Grand Line.

Enfin, Roger observa son Second du coin de l'œil, Rayleigh, effleurant la quarantaine, tout comme lui. C'était un bien bel équipage, dont il avait la fierté d'être capitaine, songeait Roger. Fort de cette pensée, le Capitaine s'adressa à son équipage, qui l'écoutait dans un silence quasi religieux, et même le vent semblait s'être tût à l'entente de sa voix.

- Mes amis, comme vous le savez déjà tous, nous faisons actuellement route vers Reverse Mountain afin de la traverser et atteindre Grand Line. C'est dans le but de conquérir cette mer impitoyable que nous sommes tous réunis sur ce bateau, commença Roger, s'adressant à ses hommes, sa voix vibrante de fierté.

Il passa le quart d'heure suivant à redonner une dernière fois les instructions pour la traversée de la montagne, puis il sonna le dispersement en demandant à Jon d'envoyer son père dans sa cabine. Le Capitaine se retira dans cette dernière, suivi de Rayleigh, dans le but de se reposer avant le passage de Reverse Mountain, qu'il soupçonnait mouvementé. Max arriva peu de temps après, et Roger lui demanda des informations sur la situation actuelle.

- Eh bien Capitaine, pour le moment le bateau va droit sur Reverse Mountain. Nous devrions y arriver d'ici trois voir quatre heures, grand maximum. Par contre, du fait de la hauteur vertigineuse des falaises de Red Line, la tempête que nous devrons traverser sera énorme. Le fait que Moonlight puisse tout bonnement se briser n'est pas à exclure, débita le navigateur en affichant une mine grave.

Roger écouta ensuite Max qui lui exposait plusieurs situations avec des termes météorologiques qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment, puis lui redonna les consignes qu'il avait rappelé aux autres membres précédemment. Max ressortit de la cabine du Capitaine une petite heure après y être entré et reprit sa place auprès de son fils pour manier la barre, car le Moonlight était entré dans la tempête annonciatrice de l'entrée de Grand Line, qui n'était plus très loin.

Une fois le navigateur sorti, le Capitaine s'adressa à la seconde personne présente dans la pièce.

-Rayleigh, tu peux sortir t'occuper des manœuvres ? Viens me prévenir quand l'entrée de Reverse Mountain sera visible, dit Roger d'une voix lasse, où perçait une intonation douloureuse.

Le capitaine en second inclina la tête silencieusement et sortit sur le pont, laissant le pirate moustachu seul dans sa cabine. Une fois la porte refermée, Roger s'assit sur la seule et unique chaise de la pièce. Sa tête lui tournait depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, le roulis du bateau accentué par la tempête aidant beaucoup, et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le Capitaine prit les remèdes concoctés par Mick, mais alors que ceux-ci avaient, en temps normal, une efficacité quasi-immédiate, il ne se passa rien.

La douleur se fit de plus en plus présente, occultant toute autre pensée de la part du pirate. Il sentit son corps se recouvrir d'une sueur froide alors même qu'il avait l'impression que la température de la pièce dépassait les limites de la chaleur supportable. Roger voulut se lever pour demander au médecin de bord de lui préparer un remède plus fort, mais alors qu'il entreprenait de bouger, un malaise le prit, plus violent que les précédents. Il chuta, et alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, Roger sombra dans l'inconscience, le libérant de ses souffrances.

* * *

><p><em>L'endroit paraissait petit et sombre, mais, une fois entrés, ils se rendirent bien vite compte que leurs torches étaient inutiles. La grotte était, au contraire de l'impression qu'elle laissait paraître, très spacieuse et lumineuse, au plus grand étonnement de tous. L'homme au centre du groupe regarda ses compagnons s'émerveiller comme des gamins de la beauté de l'espace qui les entourait, une lueur amusée dans le regard, comme un père surveillant ses gosses. Une légère brise, fort agréable, traversa la grotte, indiquant par la même occasion aux hommes présents qu'il y avait donc une autre sortie dans cet espace qui semblait pourtant clos, mis à part le passage par lequel ils étaient passés. Le patriarche ferma les yeux quand la brise le frôla, appréciant le contact doux du vent sur son visage. Son rêve l'avait conduit ici, et voir le bonheur de ses compagnons le rendait heureux, lui aussi. Il savait bien que le temps lui était compté, et qu'il n'existait pas de solution miracle. Il soupira légèrement, conscient que ces pensées étaient déplacées dans ce lieu, entouré de ses hommes, puis il rouvrit les yeux...<em>

Qu'il referma aussitôt en poussant un gémissement de douleur presque inaudible. Une lumière crue venait de l'aveugler. Roger rouvrit les yeux, plus lentement cette fois, pour laisser le temps à ses pupilles de s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Le Capitaine put voir le ciel le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, et il fut fort étonné de ne plus être dans sa cabine, lorsqu'un bruit horriblement fort lui vrilla les tympans, venant de sa droite. Il sursauta, tenta de se relever, mais abandonna bien vite quand une douleur sans commune mesure lui enserra la poitrine. Il songea ironiquement que, s'il ne s'était pas réveillé de lui-même, ce bruit l'aurait sûrement sorti de ses songes, même les plus profonds.

- Capitaine ! Vous êtes réveillé ! s'exclama une voix à sa gauche, lui faisant tourner la tête dans cette direction.

Le mouvement déclencha une nouvelle vague de douleur, au niveau de son crâne cette fois. Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes, les ayant refermés inconsciemment. Il vit alors Mick, assis en tailleur à ses côtés, lui souriant, et le reste de l'équipage qui marchait dans sa direction derrière le jeune homme. Roger s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux hommes inconnus parmi les siens. Derrière eux se profilait la haute silhouette d'un phare blanc dominé par la prestance d'une falaise rouge. Le même bruit fort qui l'avait fait sursauter précédemment, retentit à nouveau. Sa tête fit alors, presque instinctivement, demi tour vers l'origine du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir une baleine tellement grande qu'il en distinguait à peine toute la taille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Voici Laboon, qui fait partie d'une espèce d'île baleine, résidant en temps normal dans West Blue, interrompit une voix que Roger ne connaissait pas.

Pendant son observation du mammifère, son équipage et leurs hôtes étaient arrivés à leur hauteur. L'homme qui avait parlé tendit la main à Roger, qui la prit et se releva.

- Je me présente, je me nomme Crocus, et voici Al. Je suis le gardien du phare, et Al est un imprudent qui a crut pouvoir affronter Grand Line seul, dit l'homme qui l'avait aidé à se relever, ses lèvres ourlées d'un léger sourire.

Roger salua d'un signe de tête les deux hommes, qu'il estima dans la quarantaine pour Crocus, et à peine la trentaine pour Al, et reprit son observation du mammifère géant. Il remarqua comme des traces de coups sur l'avant de la tête de la baleine. Ce fait l'intriguant, il demanda la provenance de ces marques et Crocus leur expliqua qu'un équipage, passé il y avait à peu près vingt-cinq ans auparavant, avait laissé le baleineau à sa garde en promettant de revenir le chercher, promesse qu'ils n'avaient pas tenue. Et, depuis environ quinze ans, Laboon avait entrepris de cogner la falaise avec sa tête, dans l'espoir de la casser et de rejoindre l'équipage qui avait animé son enfance. Le gardien du phare en était malheureusement réduit à lui donner des calmants pour que la baleine cessât, en vain, de se déchaîner contre la falaise.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement, Roger se faisant expliquer la traversée de la falaise rouge par son second navigateur, puis le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé en-dehors de sa cabine par son médecin de bord. Le Capitaine apprit ensuite que Crocus était persuadé que l'équipage de la baleine était perdu quelque part sur Grand Line et voulait accompagner les pirates dans leurs aventures. Le fait qu'il était médecin et que, Roger l'apprit plus tard, il avait été le seul à pouvoir calmer les douleurs du capitaine, fit qu'il fut accueilli dans l'équipage pour le temps que durerait leur périple sur les eaux agitées de cet océan.

L'équipage resta à quai un mois plein, leur navire ayant été mis à mal par la tempête et la traversée de Red Line. Crocus confia le phare à Al, lui laissant par la même occasion la garde de Laboon, pour une durée indéterminée. Voyant un léger air paniqué sur le visage du jeune homme, Roger le rassura sur le fait que Crocus serait de retour au maximum cinq ans plus tard. Lorsque Al lui demanda comment il pouvait en être sûr, Roger se contenta de sourire, puis repartit en direction de son navire. Le bâtiment reprit la mer le lendemain, un mois jour pour jour après avoir franchi la falaise rouge.

* * *

><p>- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? demanda un homme assis sur un grand fauteuil confortable derrière un large bureau.<p>

Il observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Nouvel recrue, environ vingt ans, aucune, ou quasiment, expérience, fut la conclusion de son analyse.

- Parfaitement, Amiral ! lui répondit le jeune homme, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

L'homme soupira, avança sur son siège, s'accouda sur son bureau en croisant ses mains, et posa sa tête sur ces dernières. Il poussa un autre soupir, releva la tête et regarda fixement le bleu.

- Redites-moi cela, s'il vous plaît, et sans bégayer.

Le jeune homme parut vexé, et voulut répliquer. Mais devant l'air peu avenant de son supérieur, il préféra se taire et exécuter l'ordre.

- Roger le Démon a été aperçu à Logue Town, dans East Blue, par plusieurs personnes, il y a un peu près trois semaines. Notre indic au phare nous a rapporté qu'un équipage de pirates était à quai depuis environ trois semaines, or il y a trois semaines, une tempête assez violente a eu lieu près de Logue Town. Tout porte à croire que l'équipage à quai est celui de Roger.

L'homme écoutait, concentré. Ils avaient placé très peu de forces dans East Blue, cette mer étant réputée pour être la plus calme. Mais il avait aussi un de ses meilleurs hommes sur cette mer. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Voyant que le jeune avait fini de répéter son message, il le congédia d'un geste de la main. Toujours affublé de son sourire qui aurait fait fuir la plupart des gens, il attrapa son Den-Den-Mushi et composa un numéro. Son correspondant décrocha au terme de deux sonneries.

- Que me vaut donc l'honneur de l'appel d'un Amiral ? demanda la personne qui venait de décrocher, une sonorité amusée dans la voix.

- Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile, et écoutez-moi bien, lui dit l'Amiral, lui aussi légèrement amusé des facéties de son locuteur.

Il expliqua ce que la jeune recrue venait de lui apprendre, et l'autre lui dit qu'il se mettait en route de suite, bien qu'il n'atteindrait Red Line que deux semaines plus tard, du fait qu'il se trouvait actuellement à l'opposée géographique du passage pour Grand Line.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre vos congés de la sorte, lui dit son supérieur, la fatigue commençant à imprégner ses traits et sa voix.

- Nous vous inquiétez donc pas, Amiral, je suis sûr que mon fils comprendra très bien pourquoi je suis parti, répondit le second homme.

- Je compte sur vous, Garp, dit l'homme sur le fauteuil avant de raccrocher.

Dans son esprit, il n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant de mettre la main sur le Démon. Il ne savait pas combien il pouvait se tromper.

* * *

><p>Voici donc la chapitre 4. Comme dit plus haut, je ne fais aucune promesse quant au rythme de parution des prochains chapitres. En revanche, je vous informe que je n'ai pas le moins du monde l'intention d'abandonner cette fic'. Encore une fois désolée de ce retard. Review ? Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît !<p> 


	6. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs, lectrices !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une note informative. Je suis malheureusement contrainte de mettre temporairement ma fanfiction en hiatus. Ce n'est pas avec envie que je le fais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas réussi à coucher un mot sur papier ces derniers mois, étant frappée du syndrome de la page blanche. Je vous tiens informés de l'évolution que prendra ma fanfiction, mais soyez certains que je ne l'abandonne pas !

Je vous souhaite à tous, sûrement, une excellente année, car je ne pense pas retrouver l'inspiration avant deux ou trois mois.

Bien à vous,

K. E. H.


End file.
